Suddenly Engaged to a Prince!
by sebastiansbiggestfan15
Summary: Samantha Crosse is engaged to the vampire Prince, Jaykob Greene (I suck at creating names...) This is the story of their life as they deal with love rivals and enemies, war, and kids. no lemons at least in detail, it will say "Then they made love through the night, yadda yadda." but still, not for kids. I own everything, I think...
1. Chapter 1 Suddenly Engaged to a Prince

Chapter one: Suddenly Engaged to a Prince!

"Salllyy!" I called out to my best friend, Sally Hinsone. We were playing hide and seek. We were seven year old human children raised in a vampire society. Who knew that, one day, my dream of becoming a vampire would come true? Certainly, not me. "I'm over here, Sammi!" I heard her call. I ran to where her voice was and looked around. "Where?" "Here." Something tapped my leg. I screeched and jumped. "Jeez, Sal! You scared me!" whined my high pitched seven year old voice. She giggled and scrambled out from under the bushes where she was hiding. "Sorry." I laughed. "It's OK." "Ooh! Lookie! It's the Royal Family!" She pointed as a sleek, black limousine passed our street. "Wow!" I murmured. The limo stopped where we were standing. We looked at each other and gulped. The Queen and the Prince stepped out. "Good day, children." Queen Esmerelda said, sweetly. "Who is Samantha Crosse?" I raised my hand. "I am, my Lady.' I squeaked out, terrified. She chuckled. "There is no need to be frightened, little one. We will not harm you. Right, son?" The Prince nodded, staring at me like I was the only girl in the world. "We want you to know that something special will happen on your sixteenth birthday, sweetie." I nodded. "Yes, my Lady. Prince." I and Sal bowed to them and the nodded. They got back in the limo and left us staring in shock. I ran home to tell my parents and they were delighted.

That was nine years ago. As of today, I am now 16 years old. I am determined to make this the best birthday ever. I still remember the Queens words to this very day.

I was still sleeping when my parents, Michal and Liza Crosse, barged in my room with a cake and presents. "How's our princess today? This is the day where something "special" is supposed to happen, sweetheart!" I groaned and rolled over and smiled at them_. _"Yes. Today is going to be lovely." I said, happily. "Oh yeah, the Prince is enrolling in our school today! Everyone is so excited." I said. They laughed. "I hope that's not the special thing." Dad says, lighting the sixteen candles on the cake and handing it to me. I made a wish, _whatever this special thing is let it be good, _and blew out all the candles in one breath. My parents clapped. "Here, hon." Mom handed me the first present, there was four total. I carefully unwrapped it and saw that I had two tickets to explore the Royal Family's castle. I squealed. "Thank you, guys!" They laughed and handed me the rest. I had a curler, flat iron hair set, a makeup kit, and a necklace with the Royal Family's crest on a pendent.

I walked into school that day with my hair curled, make up on and the necklace around my neck, where everyone could see. My friends cooed at me when I showed them. "I'm so jealous!" Sal said as we walked into English together. The Prince was standing in front, waiting patiently for class to start. I noticed all the girls staring lustfully at him. And the boys were glaring but perked up when I walked in. I'm the most popular girl at school, you see. Every boy begs for my attention and every girl wants to be me. Ah, life is well... I guess… I sat in my usual seat in the back with Sal and examined the Prince. "Damn, he's hawt!" Sal said. I laughed. "Definitely!" I agreed. What? He was!

The bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Blackens. He clapped and got our attention. "Welcome, everyone! Today we greet the Prince to our school!" Everyone burst out in cheers. "They are loud!" I muttered. "All right calm down." No one listened. Well, this calls for action! I stood, cupped my hands around my mouth and screamed: "HEY! BE QUIET WILL YOU? Listen to Mr. B! You are acting like animals. Yes, it is the Prince, but really? You don't have to scream. Why can't we clap or something?" Everyone shut up. "Thank you, Mrs. Crosse. I appreciate it." Mr. B said. I nodded. "No problem, sir." I sat down and the teacher resumed introducing him. "Would you like to say anything, my Lord?" "Yes. Where is Samantha Crosse?" oh crap. I stood again. "I am, my Lord." He smiled gently. "Come here." I obeyed and walked to the front, aware of everyone staring at me.

"Y-yes, my Lord?" I asked, suddenly nervous. He held out his hand and I took it. He smiled gently at me. "Let me introduce my bride to you!" he announced. I was so surprised. "What?" "Do you not remember what my mother said to you nine years ago?" "I remember. Of course I do. You just surprised me." I laughed. He smiled even more. "I love your laugh! Samantha will be your queen when the time comes and you will accept her and respect her. Or you WILL have to deal with me, understand?" They nodded. "I would like to sit by my queen, if you would allow me, my good man." Mr. B nodded. "In the back is where she usually sits but..." he trailed off. "Lead me, love." I led him to the empty desk right beside me. "Why do you sit back here?" "Because, I hate the attention! It is annoying having everyone stare at me. Scares me too…" I answered truthfully. He nodded, understanding. "You deserve the attention, my love." "You know, you can call my Sammi, Sam... Or anything is OK, I guess." I said. He nodded. "Alright, Sam." "No one ever calls me that; it's always Sam or Mrs. Crosse. It's nice to be called something different." He nodded. "Only I will call you Sam, then." He said. "OK. Do you have a place to stay because if you don't, we have an extra guest bedroom that is kept in excellent condition, my Prince?" "Jaykob." "Pardon?" "You can just call me Jaykob; after all we are to be married." I nodded. "Yes, Jaykob…. Can I call you Jay?" "Of course. I like it!" I grinned.

The passed by fairly easy. Turns out, I have every single class, break and lunch with Jay. I think he planned it that way. We were walking home, as he accepted my offer, and talked about little things. "My parents love your family, by the way." "That's wonderful." "They can be weird at some times, but that's due to lack of coffee which is my life! Coffee is something that I cannot live without. That's all I have to say." I giggled. It's obvious that he enjoys making me laugh, as he smiles wide every time I do. 'I love coffee." "Vampires can drink coffee? That's so cool! You know, my lifelong dream is to somehow become a vampire!" "Well, it's going to come true very soon, my love." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist. I sighed, we were home. "Damn." I cursed under my breath, forgetting about the vampire hearing. He laughed. "What? I was hoping they weren't home so we could talk more." "I agree. It's a shame."

I turned the knob. "Mom? Dad? Where are you?" I called setting my bag on the floor by the door, Jay doing the same. "In the living room, sweetie." Mom called. We walked to the living room. "Mom? Umm… this is Prince Jaykob. He will be staying in the spare guest bedroom for a while, is that OK?" She looked up and gasped. Of course it is! You are welcome here!" "And…" I trailed off. "Yes, dear?" Crap. I didn't know how to explain. "Sam and I are to be married very soon. I have Chosen her to be my bride, my queen. Do we have your blessing?" "Yes! OH Sammi, I am so happy for you!" I grinned. "Thanks so much, mommy!" I hugged her and dad. Then I ran across the room and launched myself at Jay and hugged him, hard.

He squeezed me in relief. I think he was afraid they were going to say no to him. "Thank God." He kept murmuring in my ear. He gently set me down. "Excuse me for a bit. I have to call my mother and tell her the good news." "OK. Hurry! Then we can give you a tour… well I will, mom is going to go get some ingredients for a special birthday dinner for me." "Oh yes, happy birthday, my beautiful bride!" He squeezed me one last time and kissed my cheek. He disappeared. "Well, I'm going to leave now. Be good." "Yes, mom. Be safe. It's getting slick out there, so drive safe." I warned she nodded her thanks and left, letting a blast of freezing air at me. I yelped and jumped back, straight into Jay's arms. "Whoa, you OK, love?" "Yes, that was freezing." I exclaimed, shivering. He laughed and rubbed my arms, trying to warm me. "Sorry, I get cold really easy." "I understand." He murmured. "OK, kids, let's give you the rand tour, my Prince." He nodded. "Call me Jaykob, sir." "OK and you can call me Mike or Michel and my wife, Liz or Liza.' Dad led Jay upstairs and showed him their room. "If you need us, just knock and we will help you anyway we can.' He nodded and continued to the upstairs bathroom. "Dad, I can give him the tour, you know. He's not gonna try anything. I trust him." Dad nodded. "Keep her safe." "I will protect her with my life, Mike. I promise." Dad nodded and went downstairs to watch TV. I sighed. "This is one of the bathrooms the other is downstairs. Umm this is my room. Always knock or I will throw something, usually hard and heavy at you. Ask mom." I laughed and opened the door for him.

It was a wreck. My normally clean room was a mess! "What the hell?" I screeched. "It was perfectly clean this morning, meaning that someone was in my room! DAD!" I screamed. He ran up the stairs. "Was someone in my room?" "No. No one. I swear. Your mother and I were downstairs all day, I swear!" "OK. I believe yo, dad. Then someone broke in." I rushed to clean it. It was cleaned in minutes. I emerged from my room, tears streaming down my face. Jay and dad both looked worried. "Anything stolen? Any clues as to who did it?" "My… my money, and the birthday presents I just got… Also, the necklace that I have had since I was little. The Queen came over and gave it to me… its gone! Just gone! And there was this." I held out a note. Jay took it and read out loud:

_"Dear Samantha,_

_ I have your precious you want them back, you must hand Jaykob over. He is MINE! I want him! Meet me at Central Park at midnight tonight if you want them back. Bring Jaykob._

_Chrysanthemum."_

"Who's Chrysanthemum?" I asked, worried. "A Lady-in-waiting of my mothers." "Damn it!" I said and punched the wall. "Hey, stop that!" Jay grabbed my hand and kissed it where it was starting to bleed. "Why? I haven't done anything! I will not give you up! I can't!" He took my shaking form in his strong arms and cooed soothing nothings in my ear.

"I'm scared, Jay! What if, when I don't go, she comes and hurts me or someone I love?" I whispered. "Then I will protect you. I promised. Didn't I" I nodded, still shaking. "I don't want you alone. Mike will it be alright if we shared a room? It's for her own protection." Dad nodded. "Of course! I hate seeing her like this." "She will most likely come again, if she does we all move to the castle, where it's guarded, and tell my parents." "Yes." "Where is the guest room? That is where we will sleep." Dad led him downstairs to the guest room. He opened the door and it was in the same condition as my room was in. "She ransacked this room too?" Dad exclaimed. I stood there in shock. "Is there nowhere in this house we can go?" I burst out crying. Jay turned me around and wrapped me in his arms, again. I sobbed in his shirt, making it wet.

I pulled back, finally calming down, sniffling. "Sorry. I soaked your shirt." I said giving a dry laugh. "Mom's going to freak…" I murmured. And speak of the devil, here she comes, arms loaded with plastic bags filled with food. "Oh uh, hey… mom. You might want to see this." I said to her, terrified. When mom gets pissed, she gets scary! Trust me. She set the bags on the dining table and came over to us. "Who did this?" She gasped. "One of my mother's Ladys-in-waiting. I am sorry." "Oh, it is not your fault." "My room was the same until I cleaned it… Turns out, this witch stole my birthday presents and the necklace that the queen gave me a few years ago. She also left this." I handed her the note and we waited while she scanned the contents.

She looked up. "What do we do now?" "We go to my castle, all of us and report this to my mother." Jay states. We nod, and leave to go pack. Jay comes with me to help. I grabbed my suitcase and filled it with the nicest clothes (basically, everything) I owned, shoes, underclothes, make up that I had left and jewelry. I then started on my books that I wanted and toiletries, you know female stuff, shampoo and conditioner, body was, toothbrush and toothpaste, soap, loufa, washcloth, towel, face stuff, etc. I neatly shoved it all in the suitcase, zipped it up and stood up. "Done." I said quietly. Jay was sitting on my bed thinking.

He looked up when I spoke and smiled at me. "Alright. Let's go. Shall we?" He offered his arm, which I took and led me down the stairs. I held on my suitcase as it rolled on its wheels down after us. We found mom and dad waiting for us. "Ready?" they asked. We nodded and Jay called for a limo. We got in the pretty car. I suddenly recognized it. "This is the limo you were in when I first saw you, when the Queen gave me her message!" I said, pleased as I climbed in. Everyone chuckled. "Yes." Jay said to me.

The ride was pleasant and short, we were at the castle in exactly ten minutes. We got out an servants unloaded the car. "Take Samantha's things to my chambers please." Jay said. "Yes, my Lord." They took my parents stuff to a room close to mine and Jays. "Now, if you follow me, I will lead you to the King and Queen." A butler, a wrinkled elder man, said and led the way to the throne room where King Robert and Queen Esmerelda sat. We stepped up to them and bowed low. "Mother, father. I fear we have an issue." Jay said, calmly. "What is it, my dear child?" the King said. "One of Mother's Lady's-in-waiting, Chrysanthemum, has stolen some precious things of Samantha's and wrecked their guest room and Samantha's room." "Oh my! We will get rid of her immediately! Send her in, Markus!" the butler from before bowed and went to fetch the girl who hated me.

She came, curtsied and waited. "You have performed some serious crimes against the future Queen!" The Queen said her face a mask of rage. "What are you talking about?" Chrysanthemum demanded glaring at me. Jay moved in front of me, glaring back at her. She flinched and looked away. Jay stood tensed in front of me. I clutched ate his clothes and shook. He looked at me and his eyes softened. He took me in his arms a soothed me. I let him. "Do not play dumb. We know. The Prince himself has reported it.

She glanced at Jay and smiled, bunching her skirt up so we could see her legs. Jay looked away, disgusted. She glared at me again. "Fine. I will admit it, I did do it." "Therefore, you will be executed." "Isn't that too harsh, my Lady?" Chrysanthemum stammered. The Queen shook her head. "No, it is fair. You have done the crime of treason, punishable by death. Everyone is invited to it." "My Queen, I would like it if you did not make me go, please. I couldn't take it.' "Of course my child. Feel free to call me Es if you wish." "And you may call me Rob, my future daughter. That is if you accept Jaykob's marriage proposal." Chrysanthemum stared at me; mouthing 'say no.' Jay smiled and got down on one knee. "Will you, my love, Sam, marry me? I swear to protect for as long as I shall live. I will love you for eternity. So will you give me the absolute great honor of becoming my lovely wife?" he asked, looking at me.

My hands flew to my mouth and I nodded. "Yes! Yes, of course I will! You have done so much for me already and I feel I can trust you and love you. So yes, I will marry you and I will stay by your side till the end of time!" I said crying tears of joy. He grinned and jumped up pulling me in for a hug. He grabbed my face and lowered his lips to mine. He kissed me! My first kiss ever! I am so happy. We kissed for what felt like hours and I felt him grab my waist and spun me in the air, pulling away to gasp for air. "I love you!" I said. His midnight blue eyes widened. "Did you just…" He asked, bewildered. I nodded. 'I love you! Lots!" He grinned. "I love yo so much too, my lovely fiancée!"

Fiancée, What a beautiful word to hear. "The execution will be at noon, tomorrow, go say good bye." Chrysanthemum came up and tapped Jay on the shoulder. He turned arms around my slim waist. "What?" he growled. She flinched. "I love you, why did you choose HER?" she jerked her chin at me, not happy. I whimpered and leaned away from her, into Jay muscular chest. He pulled me closer, positioning me a little behind him. "Because, when I first saw her, at nine years old, I knew she was the one for me. She is my Chosen one, all these years; I have NEVER actually seen any other girl. She would be in my head forever. Mother and I were shopping when I first saw her. I asked mother if we could stop by her. I told Mother that when I grew up, she would be my Queen. Mother was delighted. So we stopped and mother said 'Who is Samantha?' and she raised her hand and in that perfect voice said, 'I am, my Lady.'

"Then mother said 'when you are sixteen years old, something special will happen.' And we left. There was another girl but I only noticed Samantha." He answered. I stared at him in shock. "Out of all those girls in this world, you chose me, a plain normal, commoner, who doesn't come from a noble family? Me, ordinary Samantha Marie Crosse?" "Yes, I chose YOU, this beautiful girl who would not escape my head." He stroked my cheekbone. I giggled, happy. He was speaking truth, I just knew. Call it women's instinct, if you will.

Chrysanthemum burst out crying and fled the room. Pathetic. "Now, you have agreed to marry Jaykob, he will change you now. It has to be now." I nodded, accepting. He kissed me and planted kisses down my face to the pulse in my throat. He inhaled my scent and sighed, content. "Ready?" I nodded, steeling myself. He opened his mouth and I saw his sharp incisors, but I wasn't afraid, I trusted him with all my heart. He bit down, drinking my warm, crimson blood. I sighed happily. I could feel him chuckle against my skin. He pulled away, blood dripping down his throat. "Now, you must drink my blood." "OK." He took out a knife and slit his wrist. His blood poured out of his room. He offered it to me and I gladly took his wrist and put my lips against it.

I sucked at the blood and his head tipped back and he moaned. He pulled his wrist away and I moaned in frustration. He laughed. "Now, we wait a few minutes." He explained when I looked at him, confused. A few minutes later, I fell to the floor, writhing in pain. I faintly hear Jay yell at someone to bring fresh blood. Three more minutes later, the pain stopped and I opened my eyes that I shut during this process. I saw Jay holding a silver goblet and mom and dad with worried looks. There was Es and Rob in their thrones worried too.

Jay put the goblet to my lips and I eagerly drank the warm blood. Soon it was empty and I was satisfied. I sat up and hugged Jay and my parents. "It is complete." Es announced. I nodded. "You are engaged to one another." "Finally. How I have waited for this day, my fiancée!" Jay said.

Weeks passed and I was busy planning the wedding which is in a few months.


	2. Chapter 2 the Wedding

Chapter two: The Wedding

The day of the wedding was perfect; the weather was beautiful and warm. The wedding was at six PM tonight so I have all day to get ready. The colors are a deep red and white. It was outside, on the beach. My dress is red with darker red ribbons around the bodice. It is strapless and beautiful. It goes to the floor and trails behind. My veil is white mesh that nearly goes to the floor. My bridesmaid's dresses are white with a red bow around the waist. It is strapless and just beautiful. My mother is my maid of honor and her dress is white with a red cape like thing in the back. There are red ribbons around the neckline. My bridesmaids are Sally, Krysta, and Suzan, my friends from school. They are so happy for me and excited. Very excited.

I awoke to someone, probably Markus, knocking on my door. "Yeah?" I called yawning. "Ma'am, are you ready for your big day?" I then remembered that today is my wedding day. "No. I just woke up. I'm sorry, Mark!" He chuckled. "It is OK my Lady. I have a few maids here to get you ready." "'Kay!" I said, getting out of bed and putting my dressing robe. They came in and locked the door. "Do I need to shower real quickly? Or take a bath?" "We will make a bath. You take as long as you need. We have till six, as you know." I nodded. "Yes." The fetched me a bath and I got in and soaked for half an hour. My hands and feet were still smooth, not wrinkled yet, thank Nyx, the Goddess of night.

I walked out stark naked. The maids had laid out my dress and were setting up makeup and hair products. I quickly slipped into the dress and cleared my throat, letting them know I was ready for the next step. They turned, zipped the dress up in the back and sat me at the vanity. They began the process of curling my dark hair. They were soon done with my hair and had started on my makeup. They applied the lipstick gently and evenly on my pretty full lips, etc.

They turned me around and I stared at the beauty standing in the full length mirror before me. I small gasp passed my red-stained lips. My eye shadow was a pretty black with sparkles, my cheeks a rosy red and lips a blood red. My hair was curled in a pretty bun on top of my head, a few curls escaping gorgeously out of it. It kind of looked like Taylor Swift's hair in Love Story, when she was looking out the balcony. "Wow. I am speechless. You did amazing. Just what I wanted!" I gushed as the slid the veil in, which looked perfect. They smiled to each other.

The bell tolled four thirty. We have been in here for hours only stopping for food breaks and bathroom breaks. We waited for the five thirty bell to toll, passing the time by reading standing, as I didn't want to mess everything up. Finally, the bell rang and the maids gathered the dress up perfectly and placed it in my delicate hands. I took a deep breath and went to my place behind the little flower girl, Sal's cousin, Ambyr and the ring boy, Suzie's brother, Zak, and the bridesmaids of course.

It is now six. Ambyr and Zak stepped into the aisle and she tossed red rose petals on the ground and Zak held the little black pillow with the rings as he walked beside her. One by one the bridesmaids stepped out, my mother going first, to their places. The wedding tune started and I stepped out, clutching my red and white roses tightly. The thorns were cut off, so I couldn't hurt myself. I held on to my dad's arms, as he is the one who gives me away to the groom. I looked for Jay and he looked so handsome and I nearly fainted. He was in a black tux with red cuffs, and tie. He was wearing white fingerless gloves and his crown. He was staring at me like I was the only one in this room.

In his eyes, I probably was. I was finally at the altar, holding his hand as we listened to the vampire preacher dude. It was time for the vows. "Do you, Samantha Marie Crosse, take Jaykob Christopher Greene to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." I replied, truthfully. "State your vows." "I promise, that for all eternity, I will be by your side and I will love you forever, never letting you go. I will stay when you tell me to and do whatever you say. May the Goddess Nyx strike me down, shall I break my vows." "And do you, Jaykob Christopher Greene, take Samantha Marie Crosse as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "State your vows, my Lord." "I promise to protect you with my very life and to love you till the end of time. I promise to stay with you and never ever leave or cheat on you forever and ever. And may Nyx kill me if I break these vows I make in her glorious name." "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, my Lord." Jay swept me in his arms and kissed me straight on the lips. We got lost in each other's touch that it felt like years had passed when we pulled back to a rousing round of applause. My mom and dad were crying as were the King and Queen.

The reception was soon after. We went around thanking everyone who came. Then it was time to cut the red velvet and blood cake with red and white icing with red tipped white edible blood roses on it. We cut pieces fir both of us and stabbed a bite on our forks and put them in each other's mouths. We then grabbed our wine glasses linked arms and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

Everyone clapped and started digging in.

It is finally over and we were in the room we now shared and made love into the night, not knowing that we will get pregnant. I never knew that a love rival and more enemies and wars would show up. No one really knows the future not even vampires…


End file.
